Broken Pieces
by s-sdensi
Summary: Set after Deep Trouble (5x24). After the day is done, the team (plus Talia) head out to a bar, but Kensi is not very sure where she and Deeks stand after the past few months. Two-parter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In honor of 1000 followers on Tumblr (!) and the season finale, here's this year's post-fic. This fic is very angsty so for extra angst, my recommendation is to play Cassadee Pope's "One Song Away" to get the theme of the story. (It helped me write this fic.) And a very big "muchas gracias" to Cierra (MontyTheDog/kensideeks) for her help to beta this fic! Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! :)**

* * *

She was tired, so tired. The past few months had been hell, first with the Afghanistan mission, then Jack (who broke her heart, again), the torture, the rescue and finally the breakup. She was ready for the jump. After getting closure from the Jack chapter of her life, she was finally ready to move on, with the man who was always there for her, Deeks. But he blocked her out, scared by that idiotic Angelo and his stupid "Three Hearts". That day was way too confusing. First it started with Three Hearts, then moved on to raccoons, knives being returned and boxes being opened. Where the hell was the normalcy she desperately wished for? Those moments between Deeks and her? She was ready to talk about their thing and he shuts her out. And it hurt so bad. Then to top it all, one overly-flirty DEA agent came waltzing in, calling Deeks her "partner" and talking all about the time they "hooked up". The jealousy flared, like a little green monster wreaking havoc inside her. Then Sam and Callen got themselves locked in a torpedo-like submarine, and drifted into the middle of the Pacific with 3 armed hostiles threatening their lives.

Thankfully, the duo were rescued with very minimal injuries, and were set to go after the medics checked them as soon as the rescue chopper landed. As soon as the team shuffled into the bullpen, they were all set, ready to go home. That was until Talia spoke.

"Hey, anybody up for drinks? I'm up for a margarita after today."

"Count me in, nothing beats drinking a beer after risking your life." Callen grinned.

"Same here. I'm in." Sam agreed.

"I'm in." Deeks chimed in. As if they were all synchronized, all 4 heads turn to her after Deeks agree, waiting for her answer. Should she? She could go home, never have to worry about that Talia again, or she could steel herself and go, not wanting to look like a pouting brat.

"I'll come."

* * *

Sam and Callen had drove together, Nell and Eric left last to close the mission, leaving Talia to go with Kensi and Deeks. But before they left, Kensi quickly changed shirts as if to get rid of the day's memories into a silky black shirt that hugged her curves. They reached a high class bar in no time, luckily getting Kensi out of awkward silence in the car. Kensi had chose to be the designated driver that night, as she didn't want to become super super drunk and say something regrettable. They all shuffled in quickly to find a booth before the bar started to fill up.

"Hey, who's gonna get the drinks?" Talia said, breaking the silence. Sam and Callen shared a grin before turning towards Kensi.

"Ok, why are we all looking at me? Is there something on me or what?" She started to ask before realization hit her.

"Why don't we ask our designated driver for the night to help us out?" Callen teased as Kensi sighed. Everyone but Talia and Deeks ordered a beer, the two instead decided on margaritas. Kensi went to the bar and ordered, and the bartender immediately gave her the beers but told her that the margaritas would take some time and they would be delivered to the table. Eventually, the margaritas came and the team (minus Kensi and plus Talia) slowly started to become drunk. Not only were the levels of intoxication rising, the flirting levels between Talia and Deeks were starting to rise and irritate Kensi more and more. Not only was Talia unabashedly flirting with Deeks, he made no move to stop her, not only hurting Kensi but making her feel worse and worse about herself.

_What is happening? Why is everything spinning out of control? I come back from Afghanistan only to be faced with this? I would have rather died in Afghanistan rather than face Deeks move on right in front of me while claiming "Raccoons mate for life." How does that even relate to us? Did I already lose him when I was in Afghanistan? They already "hooked up" once, could she have convinced him to dump me and go after her? Why did Hetty ever have to send me off there? It was only one day, one day with mistakes, no chance to correct ourselves. Mainly myself. It's all my fault and I can't fix it now._

It just got to be too much, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ahem. Anything else I need to order?" She said as she stood up. Sam, Callen, and Eric declined while Nell ordered another beer and more margaritas for Deeks and Talia. At the bar, Kensi ordered a Coke for herself, not wanting to leave with a dry throat. As she waited for the margaritas to get done, she slowly sipped her Coke, pondering over the issues at hand. Once the drinks were done, she returned back to the table, only to be met by the sight of Deeks and Talia cuddling at the corner of the booth. Angry tears and jealousy burning at her, she set the drinks on the table loudly, muttering an excuse about the bathroom before running off.

"What's up with her tonight?" Talia asked and received no answer, just Nell taking off after Kensi.

* * *

After locking herself in a stall, Kensi sunk to the floor and began to sob. She couldn't help it, it may have been cliche, but now all she could focus on was that Deeks had moved on without a single regret and she was left with a broken heart, again. Her stomach hurt, her head throbbed but nothing could take away the pain of her broken heart laboring to survive. She heard the door open and Nell's voice call out, "Kensi? Where are you? Are you ok?" Kensi took a deep breath, and called out shakily, "In the farthest stall," before unlocking the stall door. Nell hurried into the stall and sat opposite to Kensi as she closed the door and buried her head in her hands and started to cry again. Slowly, Nell shifted closer and put her arms around Kensi to comfort her.

"I don't get it Nell. He promised to be patient, but he wasn't. We've been through a lot this year, and he breaks up with me only to say 'Raccoons mate for life.' Nell, what does that even mean? What am I going to do. I...I love him, Nell. I love him so damn much. But now, I don't know if he loves me anymore. I think I've lost him Nell." Her cries slowly turn to sniffles as she calms down, but the pang of her heart still evident on her face.

"Kensi, I don't know what to say. Are you sure you lost Deeks? It seems very improbable that the same man who was lining for you every single day when you were gone could suddenly just forget about you as soon as he got you back."

"I'm completely sure. I heard him say that he called me to check up on me the day I came back. But he didn't. He didn't even drop me home. Granger did. And now, he's gone to Talia and we're history." Nell and Kensi stayed there until Kensi calmed down completely and nodded her head.

"Well, time to go back I guess." Lucky for her, Nell had an emergency supply of makeup in her purse, so with her help, Kensi quickly freshened up and the two women walked out, with their heads held high.

* * *

The rest of the night passes by quickly, Sam and Callen declined her offer to drive them home and hail a taxi instead as did Nell and Eric. That left Kensi to drop off Talia and Deeks. They reached Talia's house first, and Talia thanked Kensi and asked Deeks whether he would like to come in for a coffee or "something". Sneaking a glance at Kensi, Deeks declined and Talia wished both partners good night. After an awkward drive, the two finally reach Deeks' house.

"So.. um Kens..."

"Don't Deeks. I'm happy for you both. Good night Deeks." Kensi's voice cracked at the end and she hurriedly drove off, leaving a saddened and confused Deeks watching the headlights of the car rush away.

And little did he know that his partner parked outside his street and cried for the moments she lost with her partner which he will spend instead with his new girlfriend.

* * *

**Part 2 will be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Part 2 is here! As always, the fab characters belong to Shane Brennan! A big thank you to Cier-bear for beta-ing and reminding me to update. (And I reference another of my fics here. Can you find it? ;P)**

* * *

The first time Deeks becomes confused is when they reach the bar. He knows for sure that Kensi is angry and jealous at him because of Talia, but what is he to do if that woman can't seem to get a hint (although, he personally thinks that she's only doing it to get a rise out of Kensi)? The drinks are ordered and he slowly sips at the margarita he ordered as Talia becomes drunker and wilder. No matter how many times he tries to talk her out of ordering another margarita or any other drink, somehow a new drink is in her hands and is downed quickly. Soon, the alcohol takes its toll out on Talia and she starts to fall asleep on Deeks. With him stuck in the corner and a sleepy and drunk Talia trying to use him as a pillow, it's dreadfully hot and stuffy. And to add to his _awesome _luck, Kensi sees Talia on him and hurries away in a huff with Nell following soon after her, clearly agitated at the display in front of her. That's when Deeks's confusion grows stronger and he feels like he's trapped in one of those stupid soap operas Kensi's addicted to with the male character stuck between two women fighting over him. When he gently pushes Talia off him, Talia groggily asks, "What's up with her tonight?" before dozing off again. Deeks sighs and shakes his head.

"That's a damn good question."

* * *

Deeks couldn't sleep that night after Kensi hurriedly dropped him off at his house and drove away. "_I'm happy for you both"? _What the hell was that supposed to mean? She seriously doesn't think that he's with Talia now, does she? But then again, how could she know after he broke up with her after that Angelo case? Following a restless night of tossing and turning in bed, Deeks woke up early the next day and headed straight for the beach. The cool water lapping against his feet calmed him before he realized it would be time to head in to the mission. Hopefully, he could talk to Kensi and clear up any illusions she might have of Talia and him. When he enters the mission, Sam and Callen are already typing away at their desks. Just as he sits down, Kensi rushes in with deep bags under her eyes and honestly, looking miserable.

"Nell!" Kensi shouts up to OPS before running towards the bathroom, and Nell zips down the stairs and disappears after her.

"Whoa, wait. What just happened?" Deeks turns towards Sam and Callen. The two look at each other, then shrug and return to their work.

After sometime, Kensi comes back looking better and Nell disappears into OPS once again. She sits down to work and hours pass by before Sam and Callen go hunting for lunch.

"Kens?" No response.

"Hey Kensi." Silence.

"Kensi?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Hmph." _The hell?_

"Kensi, are you even going to talk to me?" Once again, dead silence.

The silence in the bullpen continues until Sam and Callen come back with food. The whole day was filled with awkward silences, only broken to ask questions about past cases for the reports being filled out. Kensi left first, only saying goodbye to Callen and Sam. Then Sam and Callen left, excited to catch the new Dodgers game. Deeks left last, after most of his reports were filled out. While walking Monty that night, Deeks was trying to understand Kensi's behavior. It wasn't usual for Kensi to just completely ignore him and not even bother to acknowledge his existence? Yes, he's experienced it for a few hours, but usually it's over petty issues, like him stealing her twinkie or re-setting all the radio channels in her car. Could she be mad over the Talia incident? He did try to tell her that there was no feelings for her on his end, but she shut him down yesterday. But why would she be mad? Unless... she thinks that he gave back her knife to pursue Talia. _Deeks, you are a fucking idiot. _It was up to him to fix the mess that had been created, or their love story could become a tragedy over nothing.

* * *

The next day, Deeks is the first to arrive at the bullpen, only to see Kensi's bag laying on her desk. _Perfect. _He checks the gym first, only to see two newly assigned agents sparring. Next, he checks OPS and only finds Eric tapping away at his tablet and Nell at her computer. Then, he checks the firing range, where he sees the brunette firing away at the paper target. He winces as she fires all her bullets at the heart and the last bullet into the groin, creating a mess in the chest area of the target.

"Damn. What did that target ever do to you?" Deeks jokes as he walks in. Kensi looks at him for a fleeting second, then looks back at the target and presses the button to bring the paper towards her to assess the damage.

"Ok, Kensi. We need to talk. You can't keep ignoring the elephant in the room."

"I'm ignoring the elephant in the room? I'm the one who wants to get rid of the elephant but you're the one who keeps running away!"

"How am I running away?"

"After Afghanistan? When we landed in the airspace, I was waiting for you to take me home, but guess who did actually? Granger. Granger took me home when I wanted you to take me. And you ignored me for days! You only never called me, you only texted me the day I was to return to work asking me 'You ok?' And when Angelo came? Did one mistake out of 99 successes seriously scare you that much? You only saw yourself in Angelo's shoes, what about Sam? He and Michelle did it, and now they're married and have a daughter! And 'raccoons mate for life'? What is that supposed to mean? You returning my knife, open only the first box of your birthday present from last year? And then that bimbo comes back, calling you 'Partner' and she 'hooked up' with you? How do you think I'm supposed to feel when you basically break up with me and a few weeks later, a woman you partnered up with when I was gone tries to stake her claim on you? You were my source of light when I was tortured by the Taliban and all I could think of was you. So yeah, you're running away from me when all I wanted was to give us a try." By the end of her rant, Kensi's eyes are filled with tears and she turns away to wipe one loose tear and unclip the target.

"But all the men in my life eventually leave me, so just go away Deeks. You'll be happier with Talia than me."

Deeks slowly walks to Kensi and turns her around to face him. "Kens. Do you really think I left you for Talia? We only partnered up on one case, and she just kept flirting with me when I didn't want anything except to solve the case. All I meant by giving you back your knife was that I needed time. You got sent to Afghanistan because we couldn't clear our heads and I didn't want to make the same mistake again. And I thought you needed your space after Afghanistan. I'm so sor..."

Before he can apologize, Kensi grabs his face and kisses him to shut him up. When they release, she softly whispers, "We're gonna figure this out, right?"

Deeks smiles. "Of course, 'cause it's a love story."

_Fin_

* * *

**AN: Was the end super sappy? I'm sorry, I'm a sucker for happy endings. Leave a review and have a great day! Thank you for staying tuned!**


End file.
